A Day With Fairies
by Icyviolin
Summary: A bunch of Fairy Tail onsehots that I think you'll enjoy ;D
1. A Scary Plane Ride

**AN: Ok so, testing the waters with this one**

 **-oO0Oo-**

"Ugh, Lucy will you please move over?" Levy shoved herself against her best friends shoulder, hoping to move her over to the window seat.

"Ow! Levy that hurts!" She snapped. Then again, Levy was shoving her against the armrest of the other seat.

"Oh! Sorry Lucy!" Levy recoiled from her friend and stood up straight in the aisle. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "You really should move. You got in first, so you should sit by the window so I don't have to climb over you,"

"Yeah, but what if I need to go to the bathroom? I can't be climbing all over people if I sit by the window," Lucy pointed out.

Levy groaned in exasperation, "Lucy..."

"Excuse me," a gravelly voice spoke from behind Levy. She turned around, about to apologize for being in this person's way, when she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

The man that was currently towering over her was the kind of guy that, if you saw him on the street, you would immediately turn around and walk in the opposite direction. He was huge. Rippling muscles cased his sun-kissed arms and four studs dotted his scarred skin. Several more piercings glittered on his face: six replaced his eyebrows, while four more protruded from the sides of his nose, two on each side. His chin also held two of the iron studs. His raven hair was pulled back in a low ponytail to reveal at least ten more piercings around his ears. He was so tall that his head almost brushed the low roof of the plane. His intimidating crimson eyes were clouded over with exhaustion from a long day of traveling.

"O-oh. S-sorry sir. I didn't mean to get in your way," Levy stammered, sitting down in the aisle seat so that the man could pass.

"Actually, that's my seat," he pointed a calloused finger to the very seat I was currently sitting in.

Oh no...

"Oh! Sorry. Um... Here Lemme move over," Levy shuffled over to the middle seat, preparing To climb over Lucy when she realized the seat was vacant. She looked over and saw Lucy lounging in the next seat over, staring pointedly out the tiny window.

 _So it took a guy who looks like a prison escapee to get you to move huh? Figures._ Levy settled herself in the cramped chair as the man tossed his small suitcase into the overhead compartment.

After securing his things, the large man ducked under the lower roof above the seats and threw himself into the seat next to Levy's, ramming his shoulder into hers as his did so.

 _Ow_ , Levy thought as she rubbed the spot on her arm that was assaulted by the man next to her, _That's probably going to leave a bruise._

Levy shifted over in her seat, trying to get as far away from the man as possible without seeming rude.

The last few passengers were now shuffling around, securing the last of their things and situating themselves in their seats. Levy envied the other passengers. They didn't have to sit next to what was likely a prison escapee for the next 5 1/2 hours.

The said man had just pulled out a laptop from his carry on bag and was now slowly typing away on it. The slow, erratic taps on the keyboard were driving Levy crazy. She was an amazing typer an could type 187 words per minute. Seeing or even hearing someone mutilate their computer like this always made Levy irritable. She pulled out a book and tried to loose herself in it, but ultimately failed.

Lucy chuckled at her friend's dismay, knowing full well that the sound was eating away at her eardrums.

Finally, after about a minute or so, the obnoxious clacking stopped, and a strange laugh emanated from the man beside her.

Levy glanced over at the frightening man and saw him staring at his computer screen. A wide grin was plastered across his face, revealing startling white teeth and two sharp canines.

Must be planning world domination, Levy thought, smiling grimly to herself, or imagining what it's like to eat a kitten.

"Gihihi," the man laughed again, still staring at the screen.

Levy, an extremely curious person, glanced over to see what the man was laughing at, expecting to see death and destruction. She was not prepared for the image that appeared before her.

There on his screen was a picture of two kittens: a black one and an orange one. The orange kitten seemed to be hugging the black one and there was a caption at the bottom of the picture that read: "Don't listen to them. You're not bad luck"

She looked up at the man again. He was still smiling. His face was lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Levy giggled silently to herself, all of her previous thoughts about the man were immediately thrown out the window. She looked over at her best friend.

"What?" Lucy mouthed silently, obviously not wanting to get the attention of the intimidating man one seat over.

Levy grinned at her, looking around in her purse for a pencil. Finally finding one, she scribbled a message on the back inside cover of the book she was reading.

 _He's looking at kitten pictures_

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. She leaned over to see around Levy and was shocked to hind that she was right. The freaky biker dude was, in fact, looking at adorable kitten pictures.

"Omg," Lucy mouthed again and giggled quietly.

"Yeah I know!" Levy whispered, knowing that the man probably couldn't hear her of the chatter of the other passengers.

Just then, the pilot announced that the plane was preparing for take off. It began to move down the runway, away from the airport.

"Excuse me sir," a kind voice said from above them. Levy and Lucy looked up to see a very pretty flight attendant standing in the aisle above us. She had silky long white hair with the bangs tied up out of her face. Her dazzling azure eyes sparkled kindly down at them. "I'm afraid that you are going to have to put that away for now. You can bring it out again once we are at cruising altitude,"

"Huh?" The man tore his gaze away from the computer screen and glanced up at the woman. "Oh, yeah. My bad," He closed the computer with a snap and stored it away in the little sack hanging off the back of the seat in front of him.

"Thank you sir," the flight attendant moved on to check on the other passengers.

When the plane was finally airborne, both Lucy and the man were asleep, snoring softly. Levy stared at the now unconscious man. He looked slightly less menacing in his sleep. He had a "resting bitch face" of sorts that made him look quite intimidating (aside from the piercings of course).

Levy, remembering the pictures from before, chuckled to herself as she dove into her book. Serves me right for judging a book by its cover, she scolded herself. That man probably got so much hate and dirty looks from his appearance, even though he obviously had a soft side. For cats at least. Levy defiantly didn't want to get on his bad side. Those muscles and scars probably weren't just for show.

Just then, the plane hit a jolt of turbulence, knocking both Lucy and the man onto Levy's shoulders. Neither of them awoke from their slumber, just situated themselves in their sleep so that they were more comfortable.

 _Oh man!_ Levy thought as she tried to remove them from her shoulders without waking them. Her attempts were in vain when she realized that they just weren't moving.

 _Ugh_ , Levy settled herself back against the seat, leaving the two be. _This is going to be a long flight._

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **AN: OK! For a first attempt I don't think that was too shabby, just hella long! (For me anyway). OK! So I based this off of something that happened to me over spring break and I immediately thought of these guys. Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	2. A Misunderstanding

**AN: Ok so this was an idea that was rattling around in my brain for a while now and I really wanted to see it be brought to life in a fic... So... Here it is! :P**

 **-oO0Oo-**

"Natsu! Hurry up! We are going to miss the train if you keep dilly dallying!" Erza demanded, standing in front of the inn with one hand on her massive suitcase cart. "You too, Lucy!"

"Just a second I'll be right out!" A voice called from inside the inn. Lucy was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit and would not leave the room until everything was perfect. She was also making sure that Natsu and Happy had cleaned up their messes. Those poor maids had enough to deal with without having to clean up after those two bone heads.

"Oi! Hurry it up Salamander! The sooner we get on that Goddamn train, the sooner we can get off!" Gajeel shouted over a pile of bolts in his mouth. He and Pantherlily had tagged along with Team Natsu on this particular job. They were requested to take out a particularly large dark guild and they needed all the help they could get.

"There's no hurry you guys. Take as much time as you need," Poor Wendy was too sweet to tell them to put a pep in their step. Carla huffed and stuck her nose in the air. Even that Tom Cat was still inside.

"Yo, Erza, the train leaves in 15, should I go in and grab them?" Gray cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly, "I've been meaning to teach that Flame Brain a message,"

Erza rolled her eyes and thumped him on the head.

"Ow!"

"I will not allow you to start anything Gray. We have already lost part of our reward due to you and Natsu going overboard on our last mission. I will not lose anymore of out hard earned money on one of your ridiculous fights," Erza scolded.

About a minute later, Lucy came skipping out of the Inn, "Ok guys! I'm all ready! Natsu and happy are still in there looking for something so they might be a minute," Lucy flashed them all a dazzling smile.

Just then, a strange scent wafted into Gajeel's nose. He sniffed. Surely his nose was lying to him? He sniffed again. Was he going crazy? He sniffed a third time. Nope. Definitely not crazy. He knew exactly what he was smelling.

Lucy smelled way too much like Flame Brain. Now she usually had some of his scent on her since she spends so much time with him, but this was just crazy. It was like their scents had intertwined. That only meant one thing...

"HOLY SHIT! YOU BANGED FLAME BRAIN?" Gajeel blurted out without thinking.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy inquired, tilting her head slightly to the left. She was so confused that she didn't realize that a dark aura had suddenly surrounded Erza.

"You smell so much like that damn hothead that it's actually drownin' out yer scent," Gajeel stated matter-of-factly.

Lucy's face flushed a bright rosy pink. "W-what?" She squeaked.

Before Gajeel could say more on the matter, Natsu suddenly burst out of the Inn holding a bottle of blue body wash with Happy right behind him

"Ok guys! I found it! Let's go!" He cheered.

"Aye sir!"

"Natsu..." Erza spoke in a dangerously quiet voice. Everyone who happened to be standing near her backed away about ten feet. That is, everyone except Natsu of course.

"Huh?" Natsu grinned over at Erza. The smile quickly vanished as Erza had requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor an launched herself at him, swords gleaming in the sunlight.

"HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH LUCY'S VIRTUE?!" She bellowed, throwing Natsu into the building. "NOW SHE CAN NEVER MARRY BECAUSE YOU STOLE HER PURITY FROM HER!"

Poor Natsu, who had no idea what was going on, was now getting beaten senseless by an enraged Erza. Lucy was far too embarrassed to tell Erza that her virtue was still intact and Gray was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach with laughter. Little Wendy was now crouched behind a bench with her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear the profanities Erza was shouting at Natsu.

"How disgraceful," Carla scoffed, standing beside Wendy with her back turned from the scene.

Gajeel was rooted in his spot, still shocked that the dipshit hothead had scored before he did.

Pantherlily rolled his eyes and walked over to where the bottle of body wash lay in front of the building that was now currently being destroyed by Erza. He picked up the bottle and floated back over to Gajeel who was still staring wide eyed at the ground.

"I am fairly sure that Natsu and Lucy did not engage in any intimate activities. Especially since Happy, Carla, and I were in the room with them at the time," Pantherlily stated. He shoved the body wash in front of Gajeel's eyes. "I have a feeling that this is what you were smelling on Lucy,"

Gajeel blinked and grabbed the bottle from the exceed's paws. This was the special body wash that Natsu used that was made with his own scent. Since Dragonslayer's noses were too sensitive to artificial scents, they all had special cleansing products made from their own amplified scents. Both Gajeel and Wendy had their own as well.

"Oi! Bunny Girl!" Gajeel called.

Lucy tore her eyes away from the awful sight that was Erza and turned towards Gajeel. "What?"

He held up the bottle. "Did Ya use this last night in the shower?"

Lucy walked over to him to get a closer look at the bottle. Her eyes widened in realization. "Yeah, I did actually. Why? Was I not supposed to?"

It was Pantherlily that answered, "No, you weren't supposed to use it. This soap was made from Natsu's own scent so not to irritate his sensitive nose. So now you smell very strongly of him. So strong in fact, that it gave Gajeel the wrong idea," he floated around by Lucy's head as he explained.

"Oh! That's so embarrassing!" Lucy hid her extremely bright face in her hands.

Gajeel crossed his arms across his chest, "Well as much as I love seein' Flame Brain get his ass handed to 'em, we gotta train to catch. Someone's gotta tell Scarlet to dial it down,"

Gray, who had finally sobered, looked over at Wendy, "Yo Wendy," he called.

"Yeah?" She peaked her head up from behind the bench.

"Quit cowering child!" Carla scolded.

"S-sorry!" She hopped up on her feet and ran over to the group.

"We need Ya to get Scarlet offa Salamander," Gajeel grunted.

"Me?" Wendy squeaked. "Why me?"

"'Cuz she's less likely to hurt you," Gray pointed out.

Wendy looked very worried and kept glancing over at the Inn that was slowly getting more and more demolished as Erza tried to teach Natsu not to besmirch innocent girls.

Carla rolled her eyes, "Stop fidgeting and just do it Child!"

"O-ok!" Wendy trotted over to Erza who had just thrown Natsu into another wall, tearing it down in the process. "Um... Erza?" She asked quietly.

A dark face and furious red eyes flashed in front of Wendy. "What?!" Erza growled.

Wendy seemed to shrink about two feet, "Well... Not to bother you or anything, but we really need to leave, and the Inn is getting destroyed... So could you maybe... Umm... Wait until we get back to the guild?" Wendy's voice got quieter and quieter to the point where she basically whispered that last part.

Erza promptly and changed back into her normal armor. "Of course. Come along everyone," she dragged a semi-conscious Natsu by the collar over to her luggage cart. She grabbed the handle and started to pull both Natsu and the cart towards the train station, mumbling about how much trouble he was in when they got back to the guild.

"S-save... M-me..." Natsu groaned.

Gray looked over at Gajeel, "You just had to say something..."

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **AN: Well that ended up much longer than I had originally planned. Oh well. Not a lot of shipping in this, just a headcanon I had a while back.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later taters**

 **~Icy**


	3. Mini Fairy Tail

**AN: Ok so I'm absolutely in love with the whole Laxus x ft girls BROTP. I got this idea from Littlemcgarden on Tumblr so yeah... Idea is not mine... Just making a story with it…**

 **-oO0Oo-**

"No,"

" _Please...? **"**_ Two small voices chorused. A pair of sparkling azure eyes gleamed up at him, as well as two chocolate eyes.

A teenage Laxus stared down his nose at the two little girls. He was determined not to fall for it this time... Nope... He wouldn't fall for those damn puppy dog eyes...

Dammit.

"Ok, ok," he grumbled. "Fine. I'll be in your stupid little play,"

"Yay!" Levy and Lisanna cheered. The two girls had wanted to put on a play for the guild for a while now. They needed to showcase Levy's amazing reading skills and Lisanna's superior acting. All they needed was someone to play the lead with her.

The two girls danced around Laxus for a moment then pranced off towards the stage to prepare things.

Laxus sighed and pinched his nose. What the hell was he going to do with himself if he couldn't even resist fucking puppy dog eyes? Pathetic...

 **-oO0Oo-**

 _About an hour later..._

 _"_ Oh no. Please. Save me my prince," a deep monotone voice spoke from behind a short cardboard cutout of a tower.

"Fear not, fair maiden!" A high-pitched voice bellowed, "I, the handsome Prince Lisanna the Third, shall rescue you from the clutches of the evil dragon!" Lisanna pranced onto the stage, dressed in makeshift armor and holding a cardboard sword high in the air.

" _The princess was taken by the prince's handsome features and knew that she would be saved,"_ Levy narrated perfectly, her small voice floated throughout the cramped guild hall. " _Her hopes were dashed, however, when the evil dragon Dragneel challenged the handsome Prince to a battle for the hand of the princess,"_

Just then Natsu burst onto the stage in a cardboard red dragon costume. Fire spewed from his mouth as he screeched, "RAWR! FEAR ME! FOR, I AM THE GREAT AND EVIL DRAGON DRAGNEEL!"

"Oh, no. Whatever shall we do?" Laxus continued in his monotone. He was perched behind the tower, his face caked with makeup and dressed in a frilly pink gown.

"Not to worry fair maiden! I, the handsome Prince Lisanna the Third shall defeat the evil dragon!" Lisanna poised the sword above her head, ready to strike.

Natsu cackled maniacally and shot flames from both his mouth and his hands. He ran around the stage, fire blooming around him as he went.

Lisanna faltered, "W-wait. Natsu hold on! You're going too far!"

Natsu ignored her pleas and continued to set fire to anything he could get his hands on. Including the actors.

"Eeeek!" Levy squealed as the hem of her dress caught fire. She danced around the stage trying to put it out.

"NATSU! HOLD ON!" Lisanna screamed as she ran across the stage, a flaming cardboard dragon chasing after her.

At this point, the whole stage was on fire and the children involved were either running from a crazed Natsu or trying to put out the fire. Laxus continued to stand behind the now flaming tower, watching the chaos unfold around him. The adults in the guild were rooted to their seats, unsure of what to do.

Erza ended up chasing Natsu off the stage and was now scolding him in the corner in the back of the guild. Several kids, who had caught fire, we're now running around the guild, trying to put it out. Some weren't even a part of the play!

The guild went eerily quiet as the children ran out, planning to dunk themselves in the river nearby. Everyone turned towards the still flaming stage again, staring at Laxus.

The cardboard tower fell over with a loud bang, leaving the poor guy standing awkwardly on the stage, dressed in drag.

Laxus facepalmed. The things he does for those two...

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **AN: Ok so that was pretty short, and probably made no sense, but you know what? Who the hell cares? I updated! Boo ya! This is a great accomplishment and I think it deserves some ice cream. Anyhoo! I really loved this idea so I was more than willing to write about it. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later taters**

 **~Icy**


	4. Idiot Brothers

**-oO0Oo-**

Wendy was so nervous. She was basically quivering in her adorable strappy sandals. Today was her first date with a boy. He was super sweet and treated Wendy like a princess, and all of the girls in the guild adored him.

Lucy, the fashion expert of the operation, had helped Wendy pick out a cute little pink sundress with white bows on the straps. She had also helped Wendy do her hair. Levy had chimed in and helped Wendy with her make-up and small talk skills. (Quite frankly Wendy wasn't sure when the topic of Magic Mobile Engineering would pop up, but she was still grateful for her help).Carla had drilled manners and basic etiquette into Wendy's brain, and made absolutely sure that's he wouldn't make a fool of herself. Everything had to be perfect.

As the girls fawned over Wendy, putting the finishing on her, a gruff voice spoke quietly from the other side of the guild.

"Tch. I don't see what the big deal is. If this kid don't like her, I'll kill 'em. Simple," It was Gajeel who spoke. He sat in his usual table in the corner, munching on a toaster. Now, he wouldn't actually kill the kid (since that would get him killed) but just rough him up a bit.

"Remind me again why we're letting her go on this date," Laxus grumbled from beside Gajeel, staring at the girls in disgust.

"Huh?" Natsu tore his eyes away from Wendy (*cough* Lucy *cough*) "What do you mean?"

"You idiot," Gajeel thumped him upside the head, "What if he does something pervy to her?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked back over at the girls, this time at the adorable blueberry that was Wendy. She was much too young and much too sweet to be perved on.

"You know what you guys?" Natsu steeled his gaze in determination, "We gotta protect her. We're going with her,"

"Seriously dude?" Laxus asked, astounded by his guild mate's stupidity. "You know why we can't do that. The girls would mutilate us,"

"That's why we gotta go in spy mode," Natsu wrapped his scarf around his head and mouth, leaving only a strip for his eyes, "Like ninjas. Nin nin!"

Gajeel face palmed.

Laxus face palmed.

They both face palmed.

"Dude..." Laxus mumbled against his hand.

"No! Guys! Hear me out ok?" Natsu said hastily, "Look, I've got a plan and I think it will work,"

Gajeel and Laxus stared at each other, silently asking the same question. Gajeel shrugged, "Ok. Go for it Salamander,"

Natsu grinned evilly, "Ok, here's the plan..."

 **-oO0Oo-**

"Have fun you two!" Lucy called, waving her hand in the air. Lucy, Levy and Mira were standing outside in front of the guild, seeing Wendy off.

"Not too much fun!" Mira winked and giggled behind her hand.

Wendy blushed furiously and hid her face behind her hair.

"Hey," Romeo murmured, moving her brilliant blue locks away from her eyes, "A face like that is too pretty to hide," He smiled warmly at her.

"AWWWWWW!" The three girls cooed, ruining the tender moment.

Romeo glanced back at them. He grinned and shook his head. "Come on Wendy," he took her hand and guided her down the sidewalk.

"Tch. Disgusting," Gajeel grumbled, absolutely revolted by the Romeo touched Wendy. He, Nastu, and Laxus were currently crouched behind a bush in front of the guild, watching Romeo lead Wendy away.

"I hate to say this, but you were right Natsu. We do need to watch over her," Laxus mumbled, astounded.

Natsu grinned triumphantly, "Told Ya! Ok, so do you guys have your disguises?"

Gajeel and Laxus both held up their super fool-proof disguises.

"Awesome," Natsu put on his own, "Let's go,"

 **-oO0Oo-**

Wendy was about to die. Why was this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? Why lord? Why?

"Wendy?" Romeo asked kindly, taking her hand across the table, "What's wrong?"

The girl immediately snapped out of her funk, "O-oh. Um, it's nothing," She assured him.

"Wendy," Romeo sighed, "I'm not dumb. You can tell me anything you know,"

Wendy felt a light heat bloom across her cheeks. "W-well, u-um, I j-just. Um," she hid her eyes behind her hair again.

Romeo combed her bangs out of her face, "Don't hide your eyes. They're beautiful,"

Wendy's blush magnified as she stuttered a thanks.

"THAT'S IT!" A voice bellowed.

"Oh no..." Wendy whined softly, covering her face with her hands. She knew this was going to happen at some point.

Nastu, Laxus, and Gajeel were storming towards their table, each sporting a pair of thick, black, lenseless glasses, fake noses, and fake mustaches.

Romeo, looking very confused, smiled warily, "Hey guys?"

"I won't stand by and watch you molest Wendy like that anymore!" Natsu shouted, fire spewing from his mouth. "Come on Wendy, we're leaving," He hoisted her up onto his shoulder and rested his hand on the small of her back.

"Eeeek! Natsu! Put me down!" Wendy pounded her small fists against his back in vain. Natsu, unwavering, strutted back towards the guild with her.

Laxus and Gajeel grinned evilly down at Romeo.

"Buckle up kid, you're in for one hell of a ride. Gihi," Gajeel smacked his fist against his open palm.

Poor Romeo had no idea what he did to deserve this. His last coherent thought was _Oh no_ , before Laxus and Gajeel showed no mercy on his frail body.

 **-oO0Oo-**

Wendy was furious. No. Furious didn't even begin to cover it. She was _livid_.

"Natsu? What are you doing with Wendy?" Levy questioned, looking up from her novel.

"And why are you wearing fake glasses and a mustache?" Lucy questioned, bewildered by her friend's appearance.

Natsu dropped Wendy unceremoniously onto the bench beside the table the girls were sitting at. "Well, Romeo was being super handsy on Wendy and I couldn't just stand by and watch it happen!"

"Natsu..." Mira asked dangerously, "What did you do?"

Natsu grinned widely, "I didn't do anything. Metal Head and Lightning Prick are taking care of Romeo right now,"

"THEY'RE WHAT?" The three girls shrieked simultaneously.

Before Natsu could answer, the door burst open to reveal two grinning, (and strangely dressed) Dragon Slayers.

"Romeo ain't gonna perving on little Wendy any longer," Gajeel beamed.

"LAXUS! GAJEEL! WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!" Three girls shrieked.

 _Oh shit!_ Was the Slayer's last coherent thoughts before the girls showed no mercy on their frisk bodies.

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **AN: I absolutely love BROTPs so you will probably see more of those than actual ships. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **PS: I know I totally romanticized Romeo in this but I just want to let you know, I did that for humor, not because I actually believe he acts like that. Just clearing that up.**


	5. Oops- NaLu

**AN: Just a headcanon I found on Tumblr (it was too adorable not to use)**

 **-oO0Oo-**

"Oi! Happy! You about done up there?" Natsu called up to the blue exceed. Happy was floating up by the second floor of the guild, securing a long white banner.

He tied off the last knot and yelled, "Aye sir!"

Natsu stood back to get a good look at the banner. The bold, white fabric was perfectly straight and the large, red words were proudly displayed for the entire guild to see.

"Good job lil' buddy!" Natsu grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey Fire Breath! Where do ya want this?" Gray gestured to a large ice sculpture sitting beside a table. It was absolutely gorgeous. Sitting on a thick ice pedestal, two shooting stars danced up around a large heart before they intertwined just above it. The whole thing was topped off by a soft blue glow.

Natsu pondered for a second, "Put it over there, under the banner," he pointed over to the empty space beneath the shimmering fabric.

"You got it," Gray hefted the sculpture in both his arms and carted it over to the banner.

The whole guild was bustling. Everyone had a specific job to do and was determined to do it right. After someone was done with their job, they would go and assist someone else. At the moment, Droy was using his magic to make roses grow in intricate forms around the guild, while Levy spelled out different decorations to place around the flowers.

Natsu grinned at the sight. He was so thankful that the guild agreed to help him with this. Even the stupid Ice Princess an Metal Head pitched in. In all honesty, Natsu was especially grateful for Gajeel's help. Even if the dumb ass Rivet Face was a total prick about it.

He placed a hand over the small lump in his right pocket. Everything had to be perfect. For her.

 **-oO0Oo-**

"I keep tellin' ya Lucy! One of these days you're gonna fall in!"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Lucy waved to the man in the boat. Her arms were held out straight on either side of her as she walked along the small stone wall beside the river.

"Pun! Pun!"

"That's right Plue!" Lucy giggled to her spirit that wobbled beside her. "Those guys worry too much,"

"Pun, pun..." Plue shook his head dejectedly. However, his action went unnoticed by the Celestial Mage.

"Hey..." Lucy realized, "I haven't been to the guild lately, and I'm starting to run low on money. Whaddya say?" She looked down at the small white dog, "Wanna go get a job?"

"Pun! Pun!"

 **-oO0Oo-**

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Mira bellowed, flying past Gajeel and Lily in her Satan Soul form, knocking them down in the process. Mira held a box of brightly colored flower petals and made her way swiftly to the guild's entrance. She was determined to make a flower pathway to the front door, even if she had to take a few lives in the process. Everything had to be absolutely perfect for her guild mate's big day.

"Damn," Gajeel grumbled to Pantherlily as he stood up, dusting off the dirt he collected during the fall off his pants, "She's even more high strung about this damn thing than Salamander is,"

"Well it is a very big deal after all," Lily pointed out. "Mira has every right to be stressed about this. Even if she does tend to take things over board,"

Gajeel shrugged indifferently.

A sly smile spread across Lily's face. "Actually... If I do recall correctly, you made quite the commotion about this as well,"

Gajeel froze.

"You had stayed up for hours at a time, trying to create the perfect- mph"

"Ok! That's enough from you furball!" Gajeel clamped a hand around the exceed's mouth.

Lily smirked as Gajeel stomped off to his usual table with Lily in his arms.

 **-oO0Oo-**

Hey Natsu!" Lisanna called from the entrance of the guild. "I got those sparklers you wanted!" She held up a handful of thin, pale pieces of wood.

"Awesome!" Natsu shouted. zooming towards her. He cackled as he snatched the wood from her hands gazing at them intently. Carefully, he ignited the tip of his index finger and lit the sparkler.

The rod exploded to life, white hot sparks popping off the end, sending Natsu and Lisanna into an eerie white glow.

"Ooh! It's so pretty," Lisanna gasped.

"Yeah! It's perfect! Thanks Lisanna!"

"No prob Natsu!" Lisanna waved goodbye and made her way over to her brother.

"Hey Happy!" Natsu beckoned the exceed over to him, "Come here a sec!"

"Yeah? What is it?" Happy questioned as he flew over to his comrade.

Natsu handed him the unlit sparklers. "Can you put these up around the banner? An by the sculpture too maybe?"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew off with the rods and started strategically placing them around the sign.

After a few minutes, Happy flew back over to Natsu, "Ok. All set!"

"Great! Now fly me up there so I can light them," Natsu clapped his hands together and flames enveloped them.

"Ok, but I think that's too much fire," Happy grabbed the back of Natsu's shirt and floated him up to the sparklers.

"It'll be fine, don't worry. This way I can light more at a time!" Natsu began to light the sparklers, each one popping to life in their own extravagant way.

 **-oO0Oo-**

Lucy panted heavily as she ran towards the guild. She had to find a well- paying job! She ran into her landlady earlier and was informed that her rent was due at the end of the week! So now, she was even more desperate for a job than before.

What if all the good jobs are gone? Or what if none of them pay high enough? Or what if-

"Ooof!"

"Gah!"

"Eeek!"

Lucy ran headfirst into MiraJane, who just so happened to be in her Satan Soul form. Flowers exploded from Mira's hands upon impact and were now floating around the two girl's heads.

"Mira? What are you doing? And why do you look like that?" Lucy questioned, shuffling away from the frightening sight that was MiraJane.

Mira's eyes widened. "OH NO!" She shrieked realizing that Lucy was on her way to the guild. Mira jumped to her feet and with a mighty beat of her large wings, took to the sky.

Lucy's head snapped back from the strong wind the wings created.

"What was that about?" Lucy mumbled to herself. Mira looked absolutely terrified of Lucy. Was there something on her face? Lucy shook her head and stood up, brushing off her skirt as she did so.

"What are all these flowers doing here?" She nudged a petal with the toe off her boot. A long path of colorful petals was winding around the town, in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Something weird is going on..."

Lucy broke out in a sprint again as she made her way towards the guild.

 **-oO0Oo-**

"Ok Happy, one more and you can set me down," Natsu was still floating around the now sparkling banner.

"Ok Natsu, just be careful," Happy fretted.

"Quit you're worrying lil' buddy! I'll be fine," Natsu slowly brought his flaming hand over to the last unlit sparkler.

 **BOOM!** The doors burst open to reveal a frantic MiraJane.

"SHE'S COMING!" Mira screeched.

The guild exploded in anticipation. People were running all over the place, scrambling to put the finishing touches on everything.

"Out of my way, out of my way, out of my way!" Levy yelled, running past Freed with a large word in her hand. After maneuvering around him, she promptly ran into Jet, who was sprinting at full speed to assist Droy. The large word flew out of Levy's hands and smashed into the wall over by the crash sent Happy off balance who ended up dropping a still flaming Natsu in the process. Natsu scrambled to grab onto the banner.

"Ahh!" Natsu flailed, missing the banner and shooting fire everywhere. He fell to the floor with a mighty crash.

The sparklers fell out of their holders and onto the banner, effectively setting it on fire. Flames licked the large words and delicate fabric, charring it.

By now, the guild was set aflame and everyone was scurrying around like ants in a rainstorm, trying to put out the fire.

Juvia shot water at the flames, trying to put them out, but ended up tearing down a wall instead. Gray froze half the guild and Elfman destroyed a few tables by trying to beat away the fire.

Natsu groaned as he sat up from the small crater he made in the floor. This wasn't going at all like he planned. Oops.

 **-oO0Oo-**

Lucy raced around another corner, still following the trail of petals. What was going on and why did Mira look so horrified at Lucy?

 _Maybe I missed something... Why else would she look at me like I grew a third eye?_

Lucy's steps faltered as she approached the guild.

"Oh. My. Mavis." She gasped, taking in the sight before her.

The guild was in complete chaos. Half of it was frozen solid while the other half was drowning in flames. Lucy could hear the frantic shouts of her guild mates inside.

Oh no! What if the guild is under attack!

Lucy snapped out of her shock and burst through the immediatley froze at the sight before her. People were running around, either carrying buckets of water, or various pieces of wood that presumably came from the guild's structure itself. Everyone was scrambling to either put out the fire, or remove the ice. A large, charred banner that read: **ILL UO AR Y E UC ?** Floated off the wall above the second floor and fell on top of a half melted chunk of ice. A weak beam broke off the ceiling and crashed to the ground.

Lucy, looking around the guild, caught sight of a flash of salmon. Natsu was running over to the banner, trying to get it back up.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, running over to him, "What's going on?"

The whole guild froze upon hearing her voice.

Natsu slowly straightened himself and looked over his shoulder. His face paled significantly. "Oh shit," he murmured, quiet enough so only he heard.

Lucy, fed up with all of the strange looks today, placed her hands on her hips. "What on Earthland is going on?" She demanded.

Natsu turned around and gave her a brilliant smile, "Oh, hey Lucy!" He gave a small wave. Ignoring the still burning banner laying behind him.

Lucy's face flushed in anger, "Don't you 'Hey Lucy' me! What did you do to the guild hall?" She pointed a finger into his chest.

"Oh, well that's easy!" Natsu grinned, "We were setting the guild up so that I could propose to you but then everyone went crazy when Mira said you were coming before we were ready. Then I accidentally set everything on fire, and Ice Princes tried to help but ended up freezing everything..."

Natsu's voice slowly faded from Lucy's mind. Only one word was being repeated over and over in her mind:

 _Propose._

 ** _Propose._**

 _Oh. My. Mavis._

"And then Elfman threw a table at the bar-"

"Natsu," Lucy spoke in a quiet voice. "What did you say before?"

"That Elfman threw a table?"

"No before that,"

"Gray froze everything?"

"No, Natsu, before everything. What did you say you were preparing the guild for?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu promptly got down on one knee and pulled a small black box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond, sitting on a thin iron band.

He cleared his throat. "Lucy, you are the best friend I have ever had. Aside from Happy of course. And I couldn't imagine a day without you. Every morning I wake up, excited that I get the chance to see you. You mean the world to me, and I would destroy anyone who tries to hurt you. So... Will you, Lucy Heartfillia, marry me?" Natsu grinned.

The whole guild held its breath as they waited for Lucy's response.

Lucy on the other hand just about passed out. Natsu. One of the densest people towards romance she knows. Wants to marry her. Her heart thundered in her chest, hard enough so that she could even feel it in her toes. Of corse she would marry him! She's loved that idiot for such a long time now and was starting to get impatient.

Natsu's smile faltered when she hadn't answered. "Lucy?"

She immediately snapped out of her musings, "Of course I will you big idiot!" Lucy sobbed happily and flung her arms around Natsu's neck.

The guild cheered as Natsu pulled her in for a kiss. Lucy nearly fainted in his arms right then and there.

He pulled away and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a bit big at first, but then then iron band shrank to where it fit perfectly around Lucy's slender finger.

Lucy stared up at Natsu questionably. He beamed, "Metal Head over there made it," he nodded his head to stairwell, where Gajeel stood, grinning.

Lucy laughed kissed her new fiancé again.

"THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" Master yelled, thrusting a tankard of beer into the air. The guild roared in delight at the thought of a party.

"But wait! Master, the guild is still destroyed!" Levy gestured to the disaster area that was the guild hall.

"WHO CARES! ITS GONNA GET DESTROYED AGAIN ANYWAY!" Master cackled and chugged his beer.

The guild launched into the celebration as the new couple kissed in the middle of the hall. Through the entire night, Lucy couldn't stop looking at the small ring on her finger. Finally. She was finally going to be with the man she loved for the rest of her life.

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **AN: Yay! So this was my little mini story. It was originally split into 4 different parts but I decided to combine them all. I got the headcannon off tumblr and it was just too cute to resist. I hope you enjoyed! (I know I did)**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **PS: This was the Headcannon**

 _ **"Natsu probably set up a decent way to propose to her but messed it up and ended up proposing while something was burning in the background."**_


	6. Wendy's Big Question

**-oO0Oo-**

"U-um... Hey Natsu? Gajeel? Can I ask you something?" Wendy shyly peeked up from her bangs and gazed at her fellow dragon slayers. They were currently sitting at the bar, eating some lunch, when Wendy decided she would ask them. Those two were practically her older brothers, so it'd be ok to ask them right?

"Sure! What's up Wendy?" Natsu grinned down at her, taking a sip of his drink as he did so. Gajeel, still munching on some silverware, gave Wendy his undivided attention as well.

"W-well, u-um," How was she going to ask them? She had heard the term from Juvia before, and was extremely curious about what it meant. Although she was still nervous because, know Juvia, it probably wasn't something appropriate. ESPECIALLY since she was talking about Gray at the time.

"Come on kid, just ask already. If ya stand there gapin' like that, you'll catch flies," Gajeel teased her, speaking around a mouthful of metal.

Wendy steeled her nerves and took a deep breath, "What's a blowjob?" She asked, loud and clear.

Natsu promptly spit out out his drink, spraying it all over the bar's countertop. Gajeel, on the other hand, choked on his fork and was now thumping his chest with his fist to dislodge the hunk metal stuck in his throat.

Wendy tilted her head to the side, confused as to why the men were reacting that way.

"What did ya say?" Gajeel choked out.

Natsu glanced nervously between the two, knowing full well that he had heard exactly what she had asked.

"I said, 'What's a blowjob?'" Wendy repeated in the same strong voice as she had the first time.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other, unable to come up with a good explanation. Where the hell did she hear that from?

"What's that Lucy?" Natsu cupped his hand behind his ear and shouted across the guildhall, "Ok! I'll be right there!" He leapt up from his seat and bolted to where Lucy sat, chatting quietly with Levy. Probably about some book they had read recently.

"Oi!" Gajeel snapped at Natsu, "Get back here!"

"Sorry buddy! You're on your own for this one!" Natsu cackled and his behind a very confused Lucy.

"Coward!" Gajeel shouted.

Wendy looked back up at Gajeel, her eyes teeming with unguarded curiosity.

Gajeel cleared his throat and looked Wendy dead in the eye, "Well kid, a blowjob is... It's a..." He trailed off, not willing to finish his sentence. He really didn't want to be the one to take away what was probably the kid's last shred of purity.

Instead of answering her like Wendy had hoped, Gajeel had dodged her question with one of his own. "Where the hell did ya hear 'bout that anyway?" His face hardened and he crossed his arms over his broad chest. He was gonna beat whoever's ass had taught her that phrase.

"A-actually, I-I um... I heard it from... J-Juvia," Wendy stuttered, slightly intimidated by the steely look that had flashed across Iron Dragon slayer's face.

Just then, he did something Wendy did not see coming.

Gajeel facepalmed.

"Of course," he muttered into his hand. "Who else woulda taught ya somethin' like that?"

Wendy tilted her head again, still confused as to what a blowjob was, and why it was so bad and why Juvia would be the one most likely to teach the phrase to her.

"I didn't think it was something bad," Wendy mumbled, "When Juvia spoke of it, she said that it was the greatest gift to give to Gray,"

Gajeel was starting to feel very uncomfortable. He was not going to have this conversation with her. "Look kid, I ain't gonna have this discussion with ya. Why dontcha go and ask someone else?" He turned back to his plate of metal, shoving a handful in his mouth to avoid speaking.

Disappointed, Wendy turned away from him and proceeded to walk over to Natsu, Lucy, and Levy.

"Natsu will you please tell me what a blowjob is? No one will give me a straight answer!" Wendy whined.

The three of them abruptly stopped speaking and turned to look at the little bluenette standing before them. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded Levy and Lucy.

Natsu flushed, "I'm not telling you what it is! It's inappropriate!"

"Natsu..." Lucy spoke in a dangerously low voice. "Did you teach that to Wendy?"

"What?" Natsu turned to face the two girls. "ACK!" Before he could even reply coherently, the blonde and the bluenette both unleashed their full fury upon Natsu for defiling Wendy's innocent mind.

Wendy walked away from the possible murder scene dejectedly. All she wanted to know was what a blowjob was! It couldn't be that bad right? Right?

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **AN: Hey guys! I know this chapter is pretty short but I was fresh out of ideas and I had no idea what I was going to write about. This little scenario just so happened to pop into my head so I just sort of let it flow out of me. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	7. Dafuq?

"By holding the brush like so," the instructor held a thin paintbrush in between his forefinger and thumb and motioned for the class to do the same. "You give the paint more room to flow, increasing the vibrancy of the color,"

Gajeel held the paintbrush clumsily in his hand and dragged it across the canvas. God, this looks awful. He thought irritably to himself. What was supposed to be a light painting of a Victorian girl sitting at a desk, was actually just a blob of black, pink, brown, and some sort of fleshy color. It looked absolutely atrocious.

"Gajeel mustn't give up!" Juvia encouraged him. "Juvia thinks it would look great if Gajeel set his mind to it!"

Gajeel groaned and leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes as he did so, "Ugh, I'm not cut out for this shit. You're the one that's good at this stuff, not me,"

Juvia's painting was absolutely magnificent. A small, pale girl sat at a sturdy oak desk. She wore a dainty sky blue gown and white bonnet. A book was slated out across the desk and the young girl was staring intently at its contents. For something so simple, Juvia managed to make it look absolutely amazing.

Juvia smacked Gajeel upside the head with the palm of her hand.

"Ow!" Gajeel rubbed the back of his head. "Dammit! What the hell was that for?"

Juvia stared at him scornfully, "Gajeel is never going to be any good if he keeps thinking like that! Just pick up that brush and do your very best! Now," she turned back to her canvas and picked up her palate. "Could Gajeel get Juvia some more paint? Blue, black, white, pink, and yellow please,"

"Yeah ok," Gajeel grumbled, "Where do I find the extra paint?"

"The paint should be in that cupboard over there," Juvia pointed to the cabinet in the back of the room, next to the sink.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute," Gajeel stood and began to maneuver around the other students as he made his way to the back of the room.

"Thank you Gaji!" Juvia called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gajeel muttered under his breath. He moved through the tables and stopped right before the cupboard. Setting the palate on the counter, he crouched down and opened the cabinet.

"What the fuck?!" Gajeel recoiled from the now open cabinet and fell back on his butt.

Gajeel blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. He could not believe his eyes. Squished inside the cabinet, was a young lady, around Gajeel's age, with short, unruly sky-kissed hair and intelligent caramel eyes.

The girl blinked at him.

Gajeel stared back.

The girl slowly brought her finger to her rosy lips and whispered, "Shh... I'm hiding," She reached around and pulled the small door closed.

Gajeel stared at the door for what seemed like forever. What just happened? The chick was definitely cute, but what the hell was she doing inside a cupboard?

Gajeel leaned forward and tapped the knuckle of his forefinger on the wooden door.

Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing the sweet face of the girl inside.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Uh... What exactly are you hidin' from?"

"Oh!" She grinned kindly, not even a little bit fazed by Gajeel's "frightening" appearance, "I'm hiding from my friend Lucy. We had a bet that she couldn't find me for the rest of the day, the only rule is I had to stay inside the building. So far she's losing," she giggled.

"Right," Gajeel murmured. He glanced around the room, still a bit freaked out that he found a person in the cupboard.

"Uh," he scratched the back of his neck, "could ya hand me some paint?"

"Oh, of course!" She smiled and looked around at the various tubes of paint smushed in with her "Which ones do you need?"

"Uh, white, black, blue... Uh... Pink and yellow I think,"

"Got it," She wiggled around, struggling to grab the bottles in her cramped position.

"Need any help?" Gajeel asked awkwardly, trying not to stare at the amount of underwear the girl was showing off. She was wearing an extremely short orange dress and was now giving Gajeel an eyeful. It took all of his strength not to get a nosebleed.

"No it's ok," the girl grunted out.

"Aha!" She exclaimed after a moment of distress. Gajeel snapped his eyes back up to her face. "Here you go," she handed him the paints.

"Thanks. Good luck on your bet Miss... Uh..." He trailed off, determinedly keeping his eyes on her face and not on the pink lacy panties that were now on full display.

"Levy," The girl grinned.

"Levy," he confirmed.

"Could you shut the door on your way back please?" Levy asked, wiggling around to get into a better position.

"Sure," Gajeel quickly shut the door, desperately hoping that he wasn't going to get a nosebleed. He sat there for a second, making absolutely sure that there was no blood under his nose, before he staggered back over to Juvia.

He flopped down in his seat and stared at his canvas in disbelief.

"Welcome back Gajeel," Juvia muttered, slightly irritated. She took the extra paint tubes and began squeezing the paint onto her empty palate. "That only took Gajeel three years to do. Why so slow?"

"I uh... I met someone," he murmured, the soft golden eyes and lacy pink panties forever burned into his memory.

"Oh really?" Juvia arched an eyebrow, "Where? Juvia was under the impression that Gajeel knew everyone in class?"

"Yeah I know. I do,"

"Well then where did you meet them?" Juvia was obviously confused as she raised her head to look above the canvases in the back of the room, looking for this mystery person.

"Well... I met her in the cabinet,"

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **AN: Lol Gajeel you perv! Lol I'm gonna be honest. I thought this was way funnier than it actually is XD. Anyway! R &R if you want and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	8. Kiss Cam!

Ah, baseball. Erza's favorite sport. Nothing is better than the smell of tobacco and stale, salty peanuts in the middle of a hot summer's day while watching your favorite team destroy the opposing team.

"'Scuse me, pardon me. Hot stuff coming through," Erza squeezed her way pass scrunched up legs of the other spectators. In her hands she held a chili cheese dog with all the fixings, a pretzel with cheese, a large soda, a cookie, and peanuts of course. She knew she should be eating healthier, seeing as swimsuit season was almost upon her, but hey, it's baseball! Who cares?

CRACK! A loud snap reverberated through the stands and field. The crowd roared in delight, stomping their feet and blowing into their noise makers.

"ITS A HOME RUN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! A HOME RUN!" The announcer boomed into his microphone, riling up the crowd even more.

"Yes! That's the way!" Erza cheered, standing up and clapping her hands along with the rest of the crowd. She was delighted that her team was doing so well. It was the bottom of the fifth inning and her team was ahead by two points.

Erza sat back down in her seat and took a sip of her large cherry coke as the two teams switched duties. As she did so, the announcer spoke up again, signaling the moment for the crowd's favorite game.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! IT'S TIME FOR THE-"

"KISS CAM!" The crowd bellowed. Displayed on the large jumbotron, there were videos of various couples kissing. Whether it be a quick peck on the cheek, or a passionate make-out session, if you show up on the Kiss Cam, you have to kiss the person who shows up with you.

Erza had just watched an adorable elderly couple share a sweet smooch, when she nearly fell out of her seat. There, on the extremely large screen, displayed for the entire stadium to see, was her face. And the man sitting next to her.

She turned nervously to gaze at the troll of a man that sat beside her. He had a mane of feathery red hair and a smooshed up face that looked like a plastic surgery gone wrong. He was oddly short, and stood on the plastic seat of the stadium, his arms crossed over his chest, making a strange sign with his hand.

"Well my darling," the man's nose twitched as he sniffed the air. Despite his strange appearance and slightly perverted gaze, he had a voice like melted honey. "It looks like we have fallen victim to the infamous Kiss Cam, sniff sniff,"

"U-Um yeah, I-I guess so," Erza stuttered. Do I really have to put my lips on this man?

Through their short exchange, the spectators got increasingly louder, chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"COME ON YOU TWO! KISS ALREADY!" The announcer shouted good-naturedly.

Erza resisted the urge to glare at the camera. Finally, she screwed her face up in determination. She slammed her eyes shut and quickly pressed her lips against the stubbly cheek of the man beside her.

Or so she thought.

The man turned his face at the last second, clumsily placing his lips on the corner of Erza's mouth.

"GAAAH!" Cheeks aflame, Erza pulled way and covered her mouth with her hands.

The crowd cheered and went on to hassling the next unlucky couple.

"You know... I must say, you have a magnificent parfume, sniff sniff," The man drawled, licking his lips. He puckered his lips once more and leaned towards Erza.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TROLL!" Erza slapped the man and shot up from her seat. She grabbed her purse and ran from the stadium, tripping over the legs of the spectators as she did so.

*A Few Hours Later*

"Erza, Erza," a deep voice on the other end of the phone chuckled. "Calm down, it wasn't that bad,"

"Wasn't that bad?" Erza growled around a mouthful of toothpaste. "That man was a complete troll! And I'm pretty sure he sniffed my hair!"

A deep chuckle reverberated through the phone. "Well, in his defense, you do smell nice,"

"Jellal!" Erza snapped.

"Ok, ok! Next time there's a baseball game, I'll be a good boyfriend and go with you," Erza could practically hear his grin.

"You better. I'm never going to a baseball game alone again," She spat the toothpaste out into the sink and went back to scrubbing.

Jellal laughed warmly at his girlfriend's distress. "As your boyfriend, it is my duty to accompany you to whatever crappy baseball game comes your way," he stated mockingly.

"Jellal..."

 **AN: Yeah yeah, I know it's short but hey, I didn't want to put Erza through anymore shit than I had to :P Anyway! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	9. Lisanna to the Rescue

Lucy sighed and took another sip of her fruity drink, listening to the shouts and cheers of the drinks behind her. Today was a pretty rough day for her. First, Lucy's car broke down on her way to work, making her late. Then, she forgot to pay her bills so the water got shut off, which means: no shower. Afterwards she locked herself out of her house, and to top it all off: SHE GOT FIRED!

Lucy had been replaced as a top journalist for Sorcerer Weekly by the very person she was in charge of training. She had decided to drown out her sorrows at the local pub, not intending to get completely smashed, but to get buzzed enough to take her mind off things.

After finishing off her cocktail, Lucy planned on going home, that is, until the young (and rather attractive) bar tender slid her another one. She looked at him, confused.

"You looked like you could use a little pick-me-up," the pink-haired man winked at her and went back to tending the to the drunks who cheered in delight at the sight of more drinks.

Lucy was definitely not one to complain about free things, so she grabbed the fancy glass and and gulped down the new drink with earnest. _Thank god I didn't drive_ Lucy thought thankfully. She was a bit of a light weight and was starting to feel pretty dizzy after only two drinks. _Maybe I should just go home..._ She pulled out her purse and started to dig out the money needed to pay for her drinks.

"Heey bebeh. Ya c'me her of'n?" A voice slurred behind her. Lucy turned and saw a very skinny young man leaning against a bar stool. His sallow skin was flushed from access amounts of alcohol and he reeked of booze and cigarettes.

Lucy's head was starting to spin and she knew that she should probably high tail it out of there. The man continued to lean towards her, getting closer and closer. He flashed her a crooked, yellow smile and waggled his eyebrows.

"I... Um... I need to go. I-uh, I have a friend waiting," she stammered, sliding off the stool she was sitting on.

The man leaned in even closer, so close that Lucy could practically taste the whisky on his breath. "I don' see no buhddes. Why don' ya c'me an' han' ou' with meh?"

"I-I... U-um n-no thanks" Lucy stuttered. The man inched closer as she moved backwards. She slammed her back into the bar's countertop and leaned away, trying to avoid the man's face with was now barely two inches from her.

"P-please move," she mumbled, turning her face away so as not to get the full blast of the man's rancid breath.

"Hey! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A woman's voice called out.

Lucy glanced to her left and saw a pretty young lady with short ivory locks marching right towards her. The drunk who had cornered her turned and looked at the woman as well.

"Who da hell 're ya?" He garbled.

The mystery girl looked down her nose at the him and scoffed, "I'm her best friend, and I can't have some perv mooning over her when she's supposed to be having fun," She stuck her hands on her hips and flipped her hair out of her eyes.

The man scratched the back of his neck, "Bu' I though' she wahs 'lone?"

The girl snorted and hooked her arm through Lucy's, "Come on, let's go. We don't need to be talking to perverts anyway" She peeled Lucy off the bar's countertop and dragged her through the front doors of the pub.

After marching Lucy outside, the woman stopped in the middle of the parking lot and locked eyes with her. Her deep cobalt eyes were filled with concern as she asked, "Hey, are you ok? I saw that creep move in on you and you looked pretty uncomfortable,"

Lucy gave the woman a relieved smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I'm a little woozy at the moment so Mavis knows what would have happened if you hadn't come along,"

The woman flashed Lucy a brilliant smile, obviously glad she could help someone in need. "Happy to help. Do you need a ride? Wait, what am I saying? You're clearly in no condition drive, so of course you need a ride! Come on!" She grabbed Lucy's hand before she could say anything.

She dragged Lucy over to a red 9/11 Porsche and threw her into the passenger set. Lucy barely had enough time to pull her purse in before she slammed the door shut.

"So what's your address?" She grinned sweetly.

"Umm... It's house 1426, Strawberry Street. It's right off Ruby Ln,"

"Gotcha," the girl winked and pulled out of the parking lot, driving in the direction of Lucy's house. "Oh! My name's Lisanna by the way," She glanced over at Lucy, beaming.

Lucy grinned and chuckled a little, "Nice to meet you Lisanna! I'm Lucy,"

"Lucy," Lisanna sighed, "I've always loved that name. You're so lucky!"

"Lisanna is a really pretty name too," Lucy assured her.

"Pfft yeah," Lisanna snorted, "When I was younger, all the kids would confuse it with Lasagna,"

Lisanna stared at Lucy seriously.

Lucy stared right back, just as serious.

"PFFTT HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girls chorused, unable to hold in their laughter.

It wasn't long before Lisanna pulled up to Lucy's house. "Thanks again for saving me back there," Lucy thanked her as she ungracefully flopped out of the cramped car.

"No prob! Here," Lisanna pulled out a small rectangle of pink card stock. "Here's my card if you ever need help again,"

 **Lisanna Straus**

 **Florist**

 **(555)-555-5555**

"Thanks Lasagna!" Lucy teased.

"Take care Luigi!" Lisanna winked as she drove away, her hand waving out the window.

Lucy grinned and stuffed the card in her pocket, making a mental note to call her again. Two thoughts passed through Lucy's head as she entered her house:

One: _What a nice lady_

Two: _I'm going to have one hell of a hangover_

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **AN: Hey hey! So I absolutely love the Lucy x Lisanna BROTP and it really pisses me off when I come across a fic that portrays Lisanna as the bad guy (Shipping wise). So I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	10. A New 'Do

Gajeel was going to kill someone. That's it. Simple. He will rip their head off their body and shove it up their ass when he finds out who did this. No mercy. He had started out his day normally enough, woke up, got dressed, ate some iron, and went to go wake Lily. That's when his morning turned to shit.

"Uh, Gajeel?" Lily had asked when Gajeel returned to their shared room. Lily was having a lovely dream about swords when he had a very frightening awakening.

When Gajeel had asked what was wrong, Lily gestured towards the bathroom, telling him to check in the mirror. Somewhere, on the edge of town, some poor family was scared out of their wits when an inhumane roar ripped through the forest, shaking the earth as it reverberated through the trees.

 **-oO0Oo-**

Concealed by a ratty old cloak, Gajeel thundered through Magnolia, making his way towards the guild where he knew the perpetrator was waiting for him. Naturally, anyone who happened to be outside, walked within a 100ft radius of the fuming man.

When he approached the tall building, Gajeel wasted no time in busting the doors down. "WHO THE HELL DID IT!?" He bellowed. The once bustling guild hall fell eerily quiet at his vague demand. He remained in the doorway, glaring at the guild, daring the perp to speak up.

"Not to sound like an idiot," Lucy piped up, shattering the heavy silence, "but, who did what exactly?"

In replace of a response, Gajeel snarled and ripped off the old cloak that was once draped over him. The guild held their breath for half a beat, taking in the sight before them, before someone burst out laughing. Two someones. And it was clear to see why.

Gajeel looked- For lack of a better word- strange. Instead of his long, raven mane, there, on his head was a close cropped, almost undercut, poorly done hairdo. The longest part barely touched the tips of his ears, and the shortest was almost non-existent. To be honest, it might have looked fine on him, you know, mix things up a bit. But no. What made things worse is his hair was no longer the deep obsidian it once was. Oh no. Gajeel was now a blonde. The soft, bright, golden color of his hair was a startling contrast to his sun-kissed skin and sharp features.

The guild remained silent- far too shocked to have a reaction- as Gajeel's head snapped in the direction of the two cackling voices residing in the back of the guild.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY MAVIS! HAHAHA!" Jet belted out, falling all over Droy who was laughing just as hard as he was.

"THAT TURNED OUT BETTER THAN I EXPECTED! HAHAHAHA!" Droy wiped a stray tear from his eye. The two men were now on the floor, clutching their stomachs from laughing too hard. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over the two mages.

HAHAHAHAHAhah... Haha... Ha... Ha..? U-umm Droy? D-Droy?" Jet instantly sobered as he noticed the raging Dragon Slayer looming over him. He reached over and whacked Droy across the shoulder.

"Ow! What did I- oh Mavis..." Droy blanched as he realized the severity of his actions.

"So," Gajeel growled, his hands clenched tightly in fists, so tight that he could feel his fingernails digging into his skin. "It was you two who did this?"

"Um... Would you believe me if I said no?" Jet tried, backing up a bit. Granted, it was kind of hard to take the man seriously with the odd haircut, but seeing as Gajeel's skin was no longer skin, but iron scales, Jet figured that now was probably the wrong time to laugh.

"Yer gonna pay," Gajeel snarled. Then, faster than Jet and Droy's eyes could comprehend, the iron dragon launched himself at the two mages. He grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and dragged them out of the still silent guild.

About a minute after the doors slammed shut, Mira spoke up, "Oh my. I wonder what's going to happen to those two?"

"Probably something awful!" Lucy fretted. "They'll probably end up in the infirmary by the time he's done with them!"

"Given Gajeel's almost sadistic actions," Erza interjected, "I wouldn't find it very surprising if he punished them in a more permanent way,"

The whole guild sweat dropped at the increasingly horrible images that flashed through their minds.

Levy snorted and flipped a page in the book she was currently reading, "Please. He won't hurt them. Most likely he'll make them go skinny dipping in the river or something like that. They'll be fine,"

"You're oddly confident about that, Levy," Gray smirked.

Not looking up from her novel, Levy simply answered, "Of course I am. He knows full well that if he hurts them he'll have Lily and Erza to deal with,"

In the end, Levy was right. The very next day, Jet and Droy entered the guild in one piece, completely unharmed. That's not to say Gajeel didn't get his revenge on them, because he most definitely did. If fact, to say that the two returned in one piece was kind of a lie. The only thing they were missing was their hair.

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **AN: Lol poor Gajeel. Levy probably gave Jet and Droy one hell of a talking to even after Gajeel shaved them. I wanna apologize for it being so short, I was kind of stumped and I didn't really know what to do. This just sort of happened. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


End file.
